ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Failure
Super Smash Bros. Failure SSBF will be considered a shame for the Game Boi 2, Like past installments, the same fighting arrangements go as such, but this has the eighth smallest character roster in the game. theme song " Madeon - Finale" (the begining song of the title)" "End Titels From Tron Legacy (the ending song of andvture aka jouney mode)" "master hand theme by ssb4(player vs masterhand & crazyhand in classic mode)" List of Characters *This is All of the Characters. Click Here. Roster Gallery *Starting character roster. Click Here. *Full character roster. Click Here. Characters Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed characters (under construction). Non-Playable Characters *Bruce Lee (sparring partner in sparring mode) Bosses *Manny Pacquiao (if you select Juan Manuel Marquez) (The Origin) *Juan Manuel Marquez (if you select Manny Pacquiao) (The Origin) *Hulk Hogan (Training With Hogan) *Toph Beifong (Earth Rumble) *Ancient Minister (Rumble in the Jungle) *Bowser (The Wrath of Bowser) *Master Hand (Turning the Tides) *Tabuu (final boss) (The End) Enemies Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed enemies. Items Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed items. Stages Click here for a List of Super Smash Bros. Failure stages. Venues Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed venues. Color Changes Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed color changes. Kirby Hats Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed Kirby hats. Game Modes Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed game modes. Shopping Items Click here for a list of Super Smash Bros. Failure shopping items. Buzz Lightyear's Codec Messages Click here for a list of Buzz Lightyear's codec messages in SSBF. Solid Snake's Codec Messages Click here for a List of Solid Snake's codec messages in SSBF. Editions Click here for a List of Super Smash Bros. Failure editions. Movies Click here for a List of Super Smash Bros. Failure movies. Downloads *Super Smash Bros Ultimate Unleashed dec.2014 (PC Download/Nintendo Wii Download/Nintendo 3DS Download) *Super Smash bros Ultimate Unleashed jun.30 2019 (Pc Download/Nintendo Wii Donwload/Nintendo 3DS Download) Gmail on Super Smash bros Ultimate unleashed *Inbox *starrten *Important *Mod maker *Charts *Send mail *Drafts *All mail *spam *Trash *Alternate Final smash *Follow up *Misc *priority *Manage Labels *create new labels *Compose *Character's Voice editor *Alternate Endings *Final smash replace to Kamehameha Smash *Alternate Kamehameha Smash *Ultimate unleashed Taunts (Just like brawl Taunts only more more newcomers) *Send mod *Send Facebook Mail *Sent Tweeter Mail *Send Gmail offline Mail *Send Gmail mail *Send Email Mail *Character's Voice recorder (Which You record you voice in the character you choosed then you're done if you finish you voice in your character) *Texture editor *Send Texture *Send other emailing programms Mail *Send Code *Code typer *Account for gmail *Internet connet menu *Stage Builder on Gmail *DCL Character download *DCL Character maker *Send DCL Character *Send Real Mail Mail *Send Record Character's Voice *Story maker on Gmail on Super smash bros ultimate unleashed *Character maker on Gmail *Ultimate unleashed battles on gmail *Scribblenauts unlitmed on Gmail on super smash bros ultimate unleashed *Send Scribble unlitmed Creation on gmail on super smash bros ultimate unleashed Category:Shames Category:Mario's Shames Category:Fighting Shames